Told You So
by GirlOfLegend
Summary: When Vlad insults Danny in a fight, he says something that gives Danny an idea. Sometimes what you say can have unforeseen consequences. Rated T for minor swearing


**This just came to me for no reason at all.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Man, do you ever give up?" Danny said sarcastically, flying low to the ground to avoid a pink ectoblast. It hit the side of a brick building with a loud slam, leaving a blackened stain behind.

"No child, I'm afraid that's not my style." Vlad smirked, watching as the teen was enveloped in a slight blue glow, his once green eyes now an icy blue, the color of Arctic glaciers.

He wasn't sure when the boy had acquired ice powers, but his own powers were fire based, giving him an obvious advantage. He fired another blast, rocketing Danny into the side of an SUV, the shock of the assault making the glow disappear. Just because he he had the advantage, didn't mean that the power wasn't irritating.

Danny fell to the ground, regaining his flying abilities just before he hit the ground, hovering a couple of feet in the air. His face had a wet green streak down the side of it and he was rubbing his forehead with a pained expression. "What do you want this time Plasmius? You attacked me out of nowhere and haven't ever gone into an evil monologue yet."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I'm that simple, Daniel? No one plans a murder out loud."

"You're not killing my dad! Or marrying my mom! Go home to your cat."

"I don't have a cat." He couldn't know about Maddie, could he? No. This was just normal witty banter.

"Get one," Danny replied. His eye's widened suddenly and he looked at the sky, where the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. "Aw man, I'm late!"

"Still have a bedtime, little badger?" Vlad said smugly, crossing his arms.

Danny glared at him in response, his fists clenched at his sides. "Just go away!" He spat. "I have somewhere to be." His parents were already going to ground him for at least a week for being late for curfew again. He didn't want to push it an extra hour with this.

"I pity you, you know. You can't even drive yet, let alone be out of the house as long as you like." He looked over at the small crowd of people gathered a few blocks away with cameras, watching the fight, not that there was much to see. Excellent, he had an audience.

Danny noticed them too, but didn't really care. They were there all the time. "I can drive!" He said, putting stress on the word 'can'.

Jazz had just recently started teaching him, even if he was only fourteen. She said that she was better off teaching him then their Dad, who drove like a maniac and was well known by the whole town. Danny wondered how he even got his licence in the first place. Drunk secretary maybe? He'd heard his Dad say the woman _did _look out of sorts when she gave him the card, even dropping it on the floor twice.

Jazz gave him lessons at night when everyone was asleep, not completely sure if Mom would approve.

OK, scratch that, both of them knew that Mom wouldn't approve. But Jazz was a great teacher, and knew what she was doing. Danny already knew the basics after only a few hours, and could drive down the block no problem.

He sped off towards home without another word to his arch enemy. He had a plan, and he needed some help to put it in action.

The crowd down the street was left wondering why the ghost boy had left without fighting back. Little did they know, his revenge would come later.

* * *

Two days after seeing Vlad, there was a frantic banging on Danny's door in the middle of the night.

Maddie Fenton shot up in bed, the noise waking her from her peaceful, yet strange dream about talking cheese.

"Jack," she said, shaking her husband awake. "There's someone at the door."

Jack rubbed his eyes, yawning. "what?" he muttered, not sure what his wife had said.

" There's someone pounding at the door," she said, her lavender eye's glancing toward the door.

Jack rolled out of bed on high alert, his orange pajamas the color of traffic cones. "I'll get the Fenton Creep Stick," he said, grabbing the bat from beside the dresser.

Maddie had gotten out of bed too, running her fingers through her auburn hair. "Look before you swing that thing Jack Fenton," she said firmly, her hands on her hips. "Remember the Fed Ex guy?"

"It was one time!" He said defensively, opening the bedroom door with a creak. "I made a mistake."

"I know sweetie," she said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Just don't make another one that costs us five hundred in hospital bills."

"You got it baby!" Jack said running down the stairs to get the door.

* * *

Sam and Tucker stood awkwardly outside on the steps.

"Maybe they're not home?" Tucker suggested, just as the door swung open, narrowly missing his face by an inch. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to stand so close to it. He backed up next to Sam, who had already started talking.

"Mr. Fenton!" She said, sounding panicky. "There's a ghost attacking City Hall! Tucker and I were walking home when it just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Ghosts!" Jack said excitedly, ducking inside for a second. "Maddie, rig up the Rv! We've got a ghost to catch!"

"No! You can't." Tucker added, putting his hands up. "It-It eats cars!"

Maddie joined Jack in the doorway, fresh out of bed in her yellow pajamas. Her eye's widened at Tuckers words. She'd never heard of a ghost that did something like that.

"We'll have to walk then," Jack proclaimed, picking up the Fenton Creep Stick that he'd dropped. "You up for it Maddie?"

She wasn't really, but it was her job. She nodded, grabbing the bag of ghost hunting supplies that she kept hidden in the pantry if she ever needed it. It was actually coming in handy.

Jack pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way and took off down the street, dressed in his pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Sorry you had to see that," Maddie said to them, taking off after her husband in her own pajamas with a gym bag slung over her shoulder.

"Want to go inside and wait for Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Tucker replied, already heading inside. "He owes us big time."

* * *

Vlad Masters was asleep in bed, relieved for a hard day at work to have finally ended. He'd been filling out paper work for hours on end, going over business deals and dealing with the absence of his secretary, Lydia.

She had not shown up for work that morning and had forgotten to call in, leaving him no time to hire a temporary replacement. He had to take all of the phone calls along with his usual work and had been on the brink of pulling his hair out over it.

Lydia had finally called him four hours after she was supposed to be in, explaining that her trip to the salon had gone terribly wrong and she was now bald and had an itchy skin rash.

Vlad didn't ask for any more specifics then that and she had been kind enough to not give them.

The only relief he had been able to get today was sleep, and even that didn't last.

A loud crash and banging noise came from downstairs, followed by the sound of something smashing and wood splintering. Vlad immediately had his slippers on and was running down the hall at top speed to investigate.

Who would be stupid enough try to break into his mansion!? The tough security system on the place was well known, and a man with a reputation such as his could do some damage in the criminal justice system.

Halfway down the staircase he stopped dead, almost not believing what he was seeing.

His house was completely destroyed. The walls had been smashed in, the door and everything that surrounded it rubble on the floor. Pieces of plaster, glass, and wood were everywhere. And in the middle of it all, was a very familiar looking Rv with green stripes painted on the side.

The door to the vehicle opened, and Danny stepped out carefully, avoiding the stray shards of glass. He gazed at the disaster and then turned to look at Vlad.

The man was absolutely furious, his eyes glowing blood red and his whole body shaking with building rage. He had the banister in a death grip, his knuckles white.

Danny gave him a cheeky smile. "Told you I could drive."

"Daniel, come here a moment," Vlad said, suddenly eerily calm.

"Um, no?" Danny replied, subtly climbing back into the Rv. The sudden switch in moods was scary as hell.

"Oh, I won't hurt you. Now come to me. I just want to tell you something." He had moved from the middle of the staircase to the bottom and was coming closer.

"Can't we talk this out?" Danny had closed the door and turned the key in the ignition, starting up the Rv.

Vlad acted like he hadn't even heard him. He was standing right beside the door now. If looks could kill, Danny would be dead in a ditch somewhere.

He decided to try a more original tactic. He backed the car out of the wall and drove away, the tires skidding on the asphalt as he hit the road.

Vlad stood in the remains of his mansion, vowing revenge.

* * *

**Review? Humors not really my best genre (although I love reading it) so be brutal.**

**Sorry that this probably sucks.**

** But flames will be used for cooking. :D**


End file.
